


When all your waifus are dead (THH Edition)

by veethecelesgiridork



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: All waifu materials are dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veethecelesgiridork/pseuds/veethecelesgiridork
Summary: I'm unoriginal trash, so have this little oneshot I made.(Inspired by that When All Your V3 Waifus are Dead video.)





	When all your waifus are dead (THH Edition)

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

 

Sayaka: Naegi-kun, is that you? We went to the same middle school, remember

 

Makoto: Ah, Maizono-san? But how did you know about me? I'm super average.

 

Sayaka: Don't worry about it, Naegi-kun. At least there's someone here I know. ^w^

 

Makoto: Hehe, I'm glad as well.

 

Killing Game: *exists*

 

Sayaka: Ah, I'm scared, Naegi-kun. I don't know what to do. My friends are in danger!

 

Makoto: Don't worry, Maizono-san. I'll be there to protect you!

 

Sayaka: Really? Thank you, Naegi-kun. Would you mind switching rooms with me?

 

Makoto: Uh....

 

Sayaka: Thanks again! ^w^

 

_**-the next day-** _

 

Makoto: Wait, where's Maizono-san?

 

Leon: Still sleeping, I think.

 

Makoto: 'Kay, she switched rooms with me, I gotta look at my bathroom and-

 

Sayaka: *lies dead in the bathroom*

 

Makoto: WHAT THE- Aw, no! She was my assistant, and my one true waifu who actually knew about me.

 

Monokuma: And now that we have a dead corpse, a Class Trial will be held.

 

"Junko": This is bullcrap.

 

Monokuma: Boo-hoo. You've violated a school regulation.

 

*Monokuma executes "Junko"*

 

Makoto's thoughts:  _I was about to spend my time with her._

 

**-Fast forward to Chapter Two-**

 

Makoto: Okay, time to find a new waifu..... ah, Fujisaki-san! She's cute, a programmer, definitely waifu material!

 

Chihiro: Oh, it's nice to spend time with you, Naegi-kun. It gives me the courage to be strong once more.

 

Makoto: It's noting. Can't wait to hang out with you some more. :)

 

**_-the next day-_ **

 

Makoto: Okay, time to-

 

Chihiro: *dead inside the girls' locker room*

 

Makoto: NOT AGAIN! Why does it have to be the cute girls that got killed?

 

Kyoko: Fujisaki is a boy.

 

Makoto: Wha? How did you-

 

Kyoko: I have my ways.

 

Makoto: *sits in a fetal position with a disturbed expression on his face*

 

**-Fast Forward to Chapter Three-**

 

Makoto: Okay, New Waifu Time, who's next.... uh.... I'll go with Celeste-san!

 

Celeste: Ehehe, you have peaked my interest, Naegi-kun. I'm now promoting you as my C-Rank, otherwise known as a knight. :)

 

Makoto: Uh....

 

Celeste: You really  _do_ deserve the title of Ultimate Lucky Student, huh?

 

Makoto: Uh, yeah?

 

_**-the next day-** _

 

Monokuma: Okay, Yamada and Ishimaru are dead. CLASS TRIAL TIME, BASTARDS!

 

Celeste: Hagakure-kun did it. Yamada-kun even said so before passing.

 

Kyoko: Nope, Celeste-san did it.

 

Celeste: No.

 

Kyoko: Yes.

 

Celeste: NO!

 

Kyoko: Yes.

 

Celeste: Fine, I did it. And my real name's Taeko Yasuhiro, not that you'll need it or anything.

 

Monokuma: Sorry, b*tch. Time to die!

 

Celeste: Proudly.

 

**_*Monokuma then starts to ~~burn~~ runover the witch*_ **

 

Makoto: *eye twitches*

 

**-Fast forward to Chapter Four-**

 

Makoto: Recap time. So we got this waifu of mine who framed me for murder, this waifu who got killed in front of us, this waifu who isn't really a chick, and this waifu who killed two people for money. What ELSE could happen now that four girls are left?

 

Sakura: Something wrong, Naegi?

 

Makoto: _Great. I haven't got to Ogami-san yet. Though I certainly fear the aftermath of hanging out with her._

 

**_-the next_ day-**

 

Sakura: *dead inside the Rec Room*

 

Makoto: Aaand we're at it again. Like expected.

 

_ **-sometime, this crazy masked dude tries to kill Makoto, but then Kyoko steps in.-** _

 

Kyoko: You okay, Naegi-kun?

 

Makoto: Yeah?

 

Kyoko: Good. Better help me out with the mysteries of this school, okay?

 

Makoto: Sure thing, Kirigiri-san.

 

_**-Some time later-** _

 

Monokuma: Dead body in the garden, GAKYUSAIBAN TIME AGAIN, LOSERS!

 

**_-During the trial-_ **

 

Makoto: _Okay, Kiri said something about this, but if I call her out, I'm gonna lose another waifu and end up with either Asahina-san or Fukawa-san. I LOATHE having a serial killer as my waifu, so-_

 

Monokuma: Time's Up! Class Trial's over! Oshioki Time!

 

Makoto: D:

 

_**-Monokuma executes Makoto, but survives. Then Kyoko rescues him and they uncover the school's mysteries-** _

 

Makoto: The Mastermind behind this killing game..... was none other than.... the REAL Junko Enoshima!

 

Junko: *appears*

 

Junko: Hi, I'm the Mastermind. No. 1 Despair Fetishist, and the reason why Naegi here became a total player.

 

Makoto: Despair is a nope. We'll stand for hope.

 

Junko: Okay, time for my despairingly amazing execution! :3

 

_**-Junko executes herself-** _

 

Makoto: ......

 

_And that's the story of how Makoto Naegi became the anime version of Henry VIII (sorry history nerds.)_


End file.
